


Garde du corps

by Arohane



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arohane/pseuds/Arohane
Summary: Hinata est le fils unique d'un riche homme d'affaire Japonais. Kageyama est son garde du corps, il s'occupe de son corps...
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio





	Garde du corps

Ils ne savaient pas vraiment comment ils en étaient arrivée là. La soirée avait pourtant débuté par un simple dîner devant la télévision et voilà qu'ils se retrouvaient à s'embrasser à pleine bouche. C'était comme le rêve que Kageyama avait fait quelques nuits avant, mais cette fois tout était bien réelle. Il ne pouvait plus se retenir, ça tête ne contrôlait plus rien, son corps était maître de tout.

Par contre, ça ne semblait pas déplaire à Hinata qui s'accrochait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il ne lui laissait même pas le temps de respirer. Quand il réussit enfin à se libérer un bref instant pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait, Hinata le dévorait du regard. Il le trouvait particulièrement sexy les cheveux complètement défait, il se serait menti à lui même en pensant le contraire.

\- J'ai terriblement envie de coucher avec toi, dit Hinata sans aucune gêne.

\- Je... Et bien.

Hinata enleva simplement son t-shirt qu'il laissa tomber au sol avant de monter sur Kageyama qui ne savait plus quoi faire. Oui ils venaient de s'embrasser de façon plutôt intense, mais avait-il vraiment le droit de coucher avec lui? Que dirait le père d'Hinata s'il apprenait que le garde du corps qu'il a engagé pour protéger son fils couche avec lui? Il le mettrait à la porte sur le champs c'était certain.

\- Je crois pas qu'on devrait...

\- Arrête de penser Kageyama, est-ce que tu en as envie?

Il réfléchit un moment, même s'il répondait non à la question tout son corps disait le contraire et Hinata le savait. Et puis, comment est-ce que le père d'Hinata pourrait l'apprendre? Ils étaient seuls, personne pour les surprendre. Il devait apprendre à se laisser aller.

En guise de réponse, Kageyama plaça ses mains de chaque côté des hanche d'Hinata qui sourit suite à son geste. Sans plus attendre, il commença des mouvements de bassin sur Kageyama qui appréciait grandement.

Ça ne prit pas énormément de temps avant qu'ils ne commencent à retirer leur vêtement en étant toujours installé sur le canapé. C'est en voyant l'érection d'Hinata qu'une pensée lui vint en tête. Pour lui c'était la première fois qu'il coucherait avec quelqu'un, fille ou garçon, était-ce la même chose pour son partenaire?

\- Dit Hinata?

\- Quoi?

\- Est-ce que tu es...

\- Vierge?

Kageyama hocha la tête un peu gêné, il ne voulait pas sembler inexpérimenté mais c'étai le cas. Il n'avait vraiment aucune idée comment si prendre, en fait il en avait une petite mais il n'avait jamais essayé.

\- Je ne le suis pas, il m'est arrivé quelque fois de finir mes soirées avec des filles ou des mecs rencontré le soir même. Parfois même plus d'une seule personne.

Il était plus que surpris d'apprendre cela. Il était vrai qu'Hinata dégageait une aura de confiance et qu'il aimait s'amuser plus que tout, mais c'était quand même surprenant qu'il l'ait déjà fait avec plus d'une personne en même temps et peu importe le sexe.

\- Tu es bi?

\- Si on veut, en vrai je me fou complètement du sexe d'une personne. Fille, garçon, androgyne, non-binaire, j'en ai rien à foutre.

C'était quelque chose que Kageyama n'aurait jamais pu deviner, il faut dire que notre orientation sexuelle n'est pas écrit dans notre front mais quand même, Hinata était remplie de surprise et il adorait cela.

\- Si on allait dans ta chambre? Proposa Kageyama.

\- Comme tu veux.

Sans être le moindrement gêné de sa nudité, Hinata se leva du sofa et marcha jusqu'à sa chambre suivit de près par Kageyama qui stressait légèrement. Hinata allait deviner qu'il est vierge en deux secondes c'était certain.

Il referma la porte derrière lui avant de se retourner vers Hinata qui l'attendait déjà sur le lit, avec des menottes en velours rouge.

\- C'est quoi ça!? S'écria-t-il choqué de la présence de l'objet.

\- Tu es vierge, n'est-ce pas?

Grillé avant même d'avoir commencé, il devait vraiment être mauvais.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça?

\- Tu m'as demandé si je l'étais, j'en ai déduit que tu l'étais.

Hinata se leva du lit, toujours les menottes en main, et s'approcha de Kageyama.

\- Je veux t'offrir une première fois mémorable, qu'est-ce que tu en dis?

Kageyama dégluti incertain. Ça l'excitait, il devait l'avouer, mais il avait aussi un peu peur d'où ça pouvait les amener.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, je vais juste t'attacher, de toute façon je n'aime pas faire mal au gens. Dit Hinata sur un ton se voulant rassurant.

\- Alors d'accord, je veux bien.

Hinata sourit et prit la main de Kageyama pour l'amener jusqu'au lit. Il le fit se coucher sur le dos, les bras levé et lui passa les menottes. Il n'en fallu pas plus à Kageyama pour lui redonner un coup de dure. Hinata lui enleva ensuite son boxer qu'il laissa tomber au sol. Ils étaient maintenant tous les deux complètement nus et plus que prêt pour la suite.

Un bref instant, Kageyama ferma les yeux. Il les rouvrit rapidement en sentant un souffle frais sur son érection. Hinata venait de le prendre en bouche sans aucune gêne et ce n'était clairement pas sa première fois vu l'habileté avec laquelle il le faisait. Pour une première fellation, il n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux.

\- Attention, je vais-

C'était trop tard, il venait de se vider dans la bouche d'Hinata et sur le visage de celui-ci. Il regarda Kageyama avant d'aller attraper un mouchoir dans la boite à côté d'eux.

\- Désolé je ne voulais pas...

\- Je suis habitué t'en fait pas, au moins toi tu me force pas à avaler. Dit-il en riant. Tu es prêt pour la suite? Tu vas enfin perdre ta virginité!

Kageyama sourit, ce garçon était étrange mais il l'aimait bien.

\- Évidemment que je suis prêt.

Hinata ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit et sortie une capote et du lubrifiant. D'une main d'expert, il installa le bout de latex sur l'érection de Kageyama et vint l'enduire de lubrifiant qui sentait particulièrement bon.

\- Ça sent bon ton truc.

\- Au prix que je l'ai payé j'espère! Tu vas voir c'est de la qualité.

Il se positionna au-dessus de Kageyama, une main derrière lui et l'autre tenant son érection en l'aire. Lentement, il s'assit dessus, la faisant entrer en lui. Voilà, Kageyama venait de perdre sa virginité, ça c'était plutôt bien passé.

Hinata se mit à monter et descendre faisant des vas et viens en lui avec l'érection de Kageyama qui avait particulièrement chaud. Il avait envie de toucher Hinata, mais il ne pouvait pas. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire c'était bouger son bassin en rythme avec lui, ce qu'il fit.

Aussitôt, Hinata lâcha un petit cri de plaisir qui fit sourire Kageyama.

\- Je ne suis pas si mauvais finalement.

\- Arrête, je ne m'attendais pas à ça, mais continue.

Ils bougeaient ensemble et Hinata prit son érection en main pour s'aider à jouir lui aussi. Il voyait bien que Kageyama ne tiendrait pas très longtemps. De toute façon lui non plus il ne l'avait pas fait depuis un moment.

À peine quelques minutes plus tard, Hinata joui sur le torse de Kageyama qui joui immédiatement après.

À bout de souffle, Hinata se releva pour laisser Kageyama sortir de lui. Il lui enleva la capote sale et la jeta après l'avoir dans un mouchoir avec lequel il s'était également essuyé. Il défit les menottes de Kageyama et lui donna la boite de mouchoir.

\- Je vais prendre une douche, tu peux venir me rejoindre si tu veux.

\- D'accord.

Il regarda Hinata entrer dans la salle de bain et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Il était complètement épuisé, mais il ne pouvait pas juste s'endormir comme ça, il était tout en sueur. Hinata avait tout de même raison, sa première fois était inoubliable. Et il espérait que ce ne serait pas la dernière avec Hinata.


End file.
